


[PE同人] 純誘 1-4

by TEeSugar



Category: PoddEarth
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar
Summary: 為愛發電～





	[PE同人] 純誘 1-4

偷偷看他睡覺

想觸碰窗外透進的微弱燈光

在臉頰上拉出陰影

那長長的睫毛 隨著均勻的呼吸

微微地 發顫 顫得心尖漾起一波波迷幻

 

指尖維持不時會意外輕觸到的些微距離

勾勒額頭至鼻尖的線條 下移

到微翹的唇峰

 

故意的距離嘴唇的觸覺神經特別敏感

畢竟是接收情愛的媒介

描繪著形狀 若有似無的撫摸

 

搔癢似的他伸出舌來舔了舔

舌尖捲進下唇濕潤了唇面

 

他不禁感歎自己的忍耐力

 

再壞一點可以嗎 他總是睡得很熟

依然維持幾乎貼近卻不觸及的距離

湊至耳邊 聞到洗髮精的味道 今天也是一樣

身體散發出的溫度暖得要把人捲進溫柔鄉

鼻尖的搔癢傳至心上

 

偷偷香一下無妨吧 他沒這麼容易醒的

想到稍早幫他敷面膜 那閉上眼乖乖的樣子

面膜邊緣刷過睫毛

隔著面膜撫摸他的臉 他只能用笑

掩蓋自己差點要吻上去的衝動

 

「嗯...」Earth突然出了聲，把他從幻想中拉回來，僵在原處，兩張臉相距不到一公分的距離，他醒了嗎？該怎麼解釋？或者，不要解釋？

 

舉棋不定的短暫瞬間，長睫毛顫了顫，微微睜開了眼，視線相交的那一秒，他腦子空了，只聽到心跳的聲音，噗通，噗通，噗通，用全身共振，響徹環繞於兩人的世界。然後，嘎然而止，在那雙迷濛的眼笑彎了時。

 

原來心動到極致時真的會漏拍。

 

「好大的臉喔，呵哼。」帶著鼻音的輕笑中，Earth的手輕輕摸上他的臉，這是不是夢？是他仍在夢中，還是自己走進了他的夢？若是在夢裡，擅自吻他會被原諒吧。

 

現實的衝動，可否卸責於虛幻夢境？

他選擇嘗試。

 

\-----2-----

「吵醒你了嗎？」Podd的聲音很輕很輕，若不是夜深，若不是他近在眼前，或許不會聽得清楚。好像是夢，是夢吧？呵，怎麼會做這麼可愛的夢，夢見他的大臉，好好看。

 

他笑著搖頭，手仍摸著Podd的臉，他還未曾如此近距離地觀察過他，雖然他們太近，近到只能細察他的眉眼，和自己不同的、帶鳳尾的雙眼，眸中此刻映著他的影子。他覺得太好玩了，不自覺地捧著Podd的臉龐，指尖輕輕撫著他的眼角。

 

「我在你的眼睛裡面耶。」

 

如果他再清醒一點，同樣的距離，他會發現對方眼底不僅有他的身影，還鑲著情緒、情感，及情慾。而他無心的撩撥，正一點點解開名為忍耐的枷鎖。他只覺得，Podd怎麼不似以往眼神帶笑呢？

 

「你一直在我眼睛裡啊…」

 

語音未落，他突然看不見自己了，因為對方垂了眼睫，反倒是唇上一股溫柔的壓迫，讓他輕呼一聲。Podd吻他了嗎？這是什麼夢啊？夢裡的吻好舒服...雖然不知道為何會夢見和Podd接吻，但應該沒關係吧。

 

於是他伸手環抱住Podd的後頸，悠然地回應了這個吻。對方似是受到了鼓勵，一手支起身子調整，半身覆蓋上他的身體，另一手滑至他的後背將他擁向自己，期間，唇上一個又一個綿密而柔情的吻毫不間斷，落著疼惜、愛護，及深深的情愫。他覺得好神奇呀，原來只是接吻也有這麼多感覺，是因為在夢裡嗎？舒服得令人變貪心，他纏著Podd不斷索取下一個溫柔，手指沒入他的頭髮，鼻息夾著軟音一聲聲隨每一次唇瓣交會而奏，他覺得他的擁抱愈來愈緊了，反正是在夢裡，做什麼都沒關係的。

 

\-----3-----

他知道Earth沒有睡醒，但當他感覺到環住自己的雙手滑下來，並聽見細微卻均勻的呼吸聲時，他還是無奈的笑了。他調整了姿勢，將身體輕輕壓在Earth身上，臉埋在他的脖間，雙唇戀戀不捨地啜吻蜜色的肌膚，細薄的頸部皮膚下規律跳動著脈搏，帶著淡淡融合肥皂香味的氣息，像暖流一樣竄至他的心尖，不想動了，就這樣抱著他睡吧，反正就當作夢吧。

 

早上Earth是被一股涼意喚醒的，睜開眼睛看見被子好好地蓋在身上，但總有種失去什麼溫度的感覺。起身時剛好Podd梳洗完畢從廁所出來，兩人對到眼時Podd笑了，Earth卻突然覺得胸口一股異樣，看到Podd的臉似乎喚起他某樣記憶，是什麼呢？為何沒來由的感到害羞？Podd人輕抿的唇角微微上揚，抬了抬眉用清澈的眼神詢問他，怎麼了？他不知道怎麼應對，只好皺眉搔頭，用沒睡醒的姿態作為掩護，含糊應了一聲就把自己關進廁所裡。

 

目光帶笑地看著Earth的表情變化，Podd暗暗心笑。那也許對Earth而言是南柯一夢，卻是他再清楚不過的現實。如果在夢中他會如此回應自己，是否代表有機會，變成兩人的現實？

—————

這天晚上Podd又餓了，Earth都已經洗好澡躺在床上玩手機了，他還在開吃播。快拍裡他的手拿著一塊炸雞，問著床上的人要不要吃，其實他知道他不吃的，他只是禁不住自己想炫耀的心，嗯，沒什麼；對，我們睡一張床。都這麼宣示主權了，各方懷有心思的孩子們該懂得放棄吧，先爬上床的人就贏了不是嗎。

 

當Earth朦朧睜開眼時，夜很深，房裡很安靜，以致耳邊的呼吸聲分外清晰。他感覺被子下的皮膚癢癢的，留一留神發現是腹部上有什麼在輕撫著，滑過來，劃過去，若有似無地搔得他心癢。又做夢了嗎？但這感覺好真實啊... 

 

「啊..」突然，一股柔軟貼上他的耳後，在腹部上滑動的原來是指尖，隨著溫柔的吻自耳後緩緩接一連二地落於脖頸，指尖滑至腰際換成手掌摟住自己往吻的來源靠攏。「啊！..」他感覺喉結被淘氣地舔了一下，是夢是現實他開始懷疑了，而當吻落至他的唇邊，他突然清楚了，這不是夢。

 

他聞到了炸雞的味道。

 

\-----4-----

怎麼回事？被偷襲了嗎？為什麼？該怎麼辦？推開他？揍他？裝睡？還是...該醒嗎？

 

瞬息腦中萬緒紛飛，但Earth心底清楚，繾綣的親吻太炙熱，燒得他下腹一團悶火，徐徐延燒至肌膚底下每一個角落；燒得他心頭一股急切、一陣心慌，卻又舒服得甘願，甚至迫切地想要更多觸碰。他想起昨天的夢了，想起在夢中和Podd做了什麼。或者，那根本不是夢？真的接吻了？

 

思及至此，他突然迸發強烈的渴望，想再重溫夢境中那深刻纏綿的溫柔，怎麼辦？怎麼做？如果這是偷襲，是否不該清醒？他貪戀此刻沿著側腰線條上下的撫摸，還有耳邊隨著碎吻遷徙而忽遠忽近的吐息，以及微壓在右半身的重量所傳來的溫度，讓他有種想翻身擁上的衝動。

 

但他不敢，抱上去是否代表什麼意義？他腦子不夠清醒，這不是現在能夠釐清的思緒，在慾望模糊理智的這一秒，他決定，就當是另一場夢，所有該回答的問題，等夢醒了再說。因為...

 

在夢裡什麼都可以做。

—————

Podd是故意的。他不是真的餓，他是故意的，故意在身上留下食物的味道，原因很簡單，他要越過那條隱形的界線了。昨晚Earth 睡迷糊時的回應給了他希望，他決定放手一試，把自己的現實帶進他的現實。

 

所以，當他刻意加重落在Earth耳後的吻，甚至大膽地舔了舔他性感的喉結，並在靠近臉頰時，感覺到懷中的人不自然地僵硬，剎那間緊張感油然而生，但強不過此時夜襲心上人的刺激感。他等待，等待著對方天人交戰後做出反應，卻不停止唇上及手邊的放肆，因為他怕這是最後能觸摸他的機會了，在他身上停留哪怕是0.1秒都值得貪戀。

 

Earth會怎麼做？罵他？揍他？質問他？生氣？或...覺得噁心？不管是哪一種，只要想像就讓他覺得心被針扎一般痛，但最痛的是，如果Earth氣得和他絕交...想到這個可能，他霎時後悔做了這個決定，太衝動了，怎麼就沒忍住呢？就在情慾、恐懼、焦躁、後悔等心情交互包圍他的同時，「嗯...」Earth 發出一聲軟軟的微吟，然後，一個十分熟悉卻於此刻深感意外的感覺，趕走了所有焦慮不安，暖化了他的心。

 

心動，溢滿喜歡的心動，當Earth轉過臉來，柔唇輕輕覆上他的唇瓣時。


End file.
